Back to Before
by Soulsick
Summary: (ch5)What if Claude had the chance to go back in time and change Expel's history? NEXT CHAPY UP!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, almost nothing.  
  
Claude rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. Months had gone by since the Ten Wise Men had fallen. Everyone was happy to live their normal lives again. Almost everyone. For Claude, almost nothing had changed. His father was still dead, he had no hope of finding out if the rest of his family was alive. It all seemed like an everlasting nightmare. There hadn't been one night in Arlia where Claude has fallen asleep without thinking of his family. Rena did her best to consol him, but her effort was in vain. Claude always did his best to get this off his mind, but always failed. He was now in a deep sleep, dreaming nothing but nightmares. At the end of them he would always see the same person looking back at him. Everything about him was the same, everything but his words. 'If you listen to me, you can change the past. Come with me, make a new and happier future.' Always something different. He hadn't let word slip to Rena or anyone. He thought it best stay a secret, until the time comes. The time when the power of one meant something to Claude.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Divine X: I know this is short, but this is just the intro, longer n better chapters soon. R&R pweze. ^_^ 


	2. The Puzzle Is Solved

Disclaimer: Blah! IMPORTANT: Don't e-mail me, o-kay. As soon as I change my e-mail, which BETTER be soon, cuz I HATEHATEHATE it, I'll let ya know.  
  
Morning arrived at last, after the long night. Claude opened his eyes, feeling sick and tiered. He sat up and thought about what he saw in his nightmare. That man he constantly saw told him something useful for once. Claude had figured out the haunting puzzle.  
  
"The Hoffman Ruins is our target." He said to no one in particular. He stood up and made his way downstairs to find Rena gone and Westa eating at the table. She lifted her head and looked at him.  
  
"Oh, I see you've woken up." She said.  
  
"Wheres Rena?" Claude asked, as if he didn't know.  
  
"She went to" Westa began.  
  
"The Shingo Forest, right?" Claude finished.  
  
"Yeah. She was talking about Mr. Flac as she walked out of the door, but I have no idea what she means."  
  
"Well, I'll go talk to her if you want me to."  
  
"I would like that. Shes never been that concentrated on something like that." Westa said in a concerned tone. Claude stepped out the door and looked at the peaceful village. Arlia, of all towns on Expel, was recovering from the tragedy that bombarded El quite fast. If you looked at this village, you could hardly tell anything happened. Claude began to walk toward the forest of beauty as some children screamed happily. As he passed the church he remembered the time he and Rena first met. He smiled softly and continued on his way. He entered the forest and begin to look for his loved one. (^_^) Claude found her within a few minutes. Rena was facing the other way, away from Claude. He decided to sneak up on her, just to see what she would do. He quietly walked up to her and grabbed her. She jumped and fell into Claude's arms.  
  
"Hey." Claude said as he started to laugh a little. Rena leaned into him.  
  
"You think that's funny?" She said.  
  
"I'm just laughing." He said. "Westa told me you were talking about Dias, is that true?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about'm?"  
  
"I, had a strange feeling that he's not on Expel." She said quietly. "Like he's gone forever."  
  
"Oh? And how is that?"  
  
"I'm not sure." She snuggled up to him and looked into his deep blue eyes. "I just do."  
  
"I almost forgot." Claude said. "Oh lord, how to say this, I don't know." He let go of her and turned around. At this point he regrets keeping his nightmares a secret. "Uh, for the past, week, maybe more, I've been having these nightmares, all about the same thing." Rena walked up to his side.  
  
"That's terrible," She said.  
  
"Yeah, but in the end of every one of them I see a man who always tells me something." Claude said.  
  
"Things like what?" Rena asked as she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Things like, 'Come with me and change the past, fix the future, that kind of thing." Claude replied. "I didn't believe any of it until now."  
  
"What makes you believe that what he says is true?"  
  
"Before I woke up, he said, uh..." Claude wasn't sure if he should tell her or not. He didn't want to her to think that he'd just been dreaming. These were some kind of sign, like a huge puzzle.  
  
"What?" Rena asked.  
  
" 'Although he is here, he is not. The almighty Ruins, hold the answer." Claude said as he looked at Rena who looked nothing but confused.  
  
"I, I don't understand." Rena said.  
  
"Everything this man says is like another piece to a puzzle." Claude explained. "And this, is the final piece."  
  
"That makes sense, but, who is he?"  
  
"The one the man was talking about?" Rena nodded. "Dias. Somehow, he had the same vision or whatever, and trusted the man and ended up in the past." Rena looked amazed. "Dias is trying to tell us that he is in Expel's past and needs our help."  
  
"Now this all adds up." Rena said. "But one thing, who is this man?" Claude looked away.  
  
"I can only think of two people he looks like. Either Narl...or..." Claude hesitantly finished his sentence. "My, father." Rena looked at him like she was worried about his sanity. But she knew better than to do that.  
  
"And you have no idea, right?" She asked.  
  
Yeah." Claude said quietly. There was silence. The only noise was the birds signing and the trees swaying. The chilling wind made Rena shudder and she moved closer to Claude. He pulled her in for a hug.  
  
"Why am I saying things like this? I bet you don't believe me." Claude said. Rena looked up at him and kissed him gently.  
  
You're wrong, Claude. I do believe you." Rena leaned her head on his chest. "I always have and always will."  
  
"I'll remember that." Claude said. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Nearby in the trees stood a man, watching the two quietly.  
  
"Enjoy this while you can." He said softly. "Cuz this may be the only moment you can enjoy for quite some time." He stealthy made his way out of the forest, dropping something on his way out on the main path.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Divine X: Man, I wish I could-anyway.........these first few chapters will be short, then they'll get longer, kay. R&R peze. 


	3. The Transfer

Disclaimer: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..........eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
  
The man continued his way across the bridge, thinking of his next destination. As he crossed the bridge he ran into someone. The two men glanced at each other.  
  
"Izat you, Bright?" One of the men asked.  
  
"Yeah, Sergio." Bright responded. "So, any news?"  
  
"Yeah. That kid solved the puzzle." Sergio said quietly. "And he told some girl, most likely his girlfriend."  
  
"Figures." Bright muttered. "Well, step one, complete. Step two."  
  
"In progress." Finished Sergio. "Lets head for Slava and meet with master Alen."  
  
"Lets head." Bright and Sergio began to walk to Slava. Claude and Rena, clueless as to what happened, were making their way back to Arlia. As Claude approached the bridge he saw something lying on the ground. He picked it up and saw it was a note.  
  
"What's that?" Rena asked.  
  
"Looks like some kind off note." Claude said as he began to read the note.  
  
Dear Westa,  
  
I was planning on having a party for you and Rena. If you would like to you may bring anyone you wish.  
  
Sincerely, Alen-Tax  
  
"Looks like Alen's having a party." Claude stated as he put the letter away.  
  
"Well, lets go tell mother." Rena said as she grabbed Claude's hand and dashed home. As she burst through the door scaring Westa, she immediately began to explain what the note was about.  
  
"Whoa, Rena, slow down." Westa said holding her hands up. "Now where is the letter?" Claude handed the letter to Westa and she read it. "Well, lets waste no time and go." Rena cheered and dashed up stairs.  
  
"I got the feeling Rena's happy right about now." Claude said.  
  
"Really, now?" Westa chuckled and walked up stairs. "Why don't you wait outside, Mr. Claude."  
  
"Alright." Claude said as he stepped out the door. After calming Rena down, the three headed for Slava. While in Slava there was one restless girl, who was always looking for something exciting, or mischievous to do. As she saw two men pass by she ran behind them pretending to walk by. Catching them off guard, she lunged out for one of the mans bag and ran off toward the gate.  
  
"Hey you stupid brat!" One of the men shouted as he chased the girl.  
  
"I'll meet you at the mansion, kay Sergio?" The other man, Bright, called out and continued toward the mansion. The girl laughed as she approached the gate with Sergio close. At that same moment Claude, Rena, and Westa were at the gate. The girl was looking back at the man chasing her and collided with Claude.  
  
"OWIE!!" She called out as she hit the dirt. Claude knelt down beside her.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, but all the girl did was push him out of the way and ran even faster.  
  
"God damn kid!" Sergio hollered as he slowed down and came to a stop at the gate. "No matter." He said as he saw Claude.  
  
"Do you know her?" Claude asked. Sergio realized that he was the one that was in the forest. 'Just as planed.' He thought.  
  
"Uh, yeah, just the town brat. Are you here for the party?" He asked.  
  
"Yes we are." Westa replied stepping forward.  
  
"Please follow me." Sergio said as he began to walk toward Alen's mansion. The town's people looked at him awkwardly as he passed by. As they approached the mansion Sergio opened the door.  
  
"After you." He said holding his hand out. Westa went in, thanking him on the way followed by Rena. As Claude went in he glanced at Sergio for a moment and stepped in. Sergio followed and stood in front of them.  
  
"I will inform master Alen of your arrival at once." He said as he turned around to walk up the stairs. "Please make yourselves at home." He disappeared into a room. Claude was getting suspicious of this Sergio. When he looked in his eyes all he saw was his own mistakes staring back. Claude took a deep breath and looked at his side. As he did he saw a door that wasn't there before. As he got closer he saw the doorknob was rusted. The wood was in terrible condition. He was just about to open it when Sergio came back.  
  
Please follow me." He said with a smirk. Westa and Rena followed.  
  
"Come on Claude." Rena said looking back. Claude looked at the door once more then followed. They went to the room, which led to the Slava Drift.  
  
"Where are we going?" Westa asked. Sergio began to cackle madly. "Uh, sir?" Sergio continued to laugh as he grabbed a lever. Suddenly Westa fell through a trap door, screaming as she fell.  
  
"What ate you doing?" Claude demanded as he grabbed Sergio's hand.  
  
"Heh, nothing much." He said smiling. "She's not hurt or anything, just, oh, in a deep sleep." He laughed madly once more as he snapped his fingers. At once two gigantic ape-like creatures came from nearby. Sergio pointed at Claude and one of the creatures seized him. Claude struggled against the grip but failed.  
  
"Claude!" Rena ran to him but the other monster grabbed her.  
  
"I wouldn't try to get away." Sergio said as the monsters followed him down to the altar. There they saw Bright standing near someone sitting in a chair, in shadow.  
  
"Welcome." The shadowed figure said. "I know you are probably wondering why you are here." Claude struggled some more but was punched in the stomach by Sergio.  
  
"Lord Cyrak." Sergio said bowing. "I believe this is the one we've been waiting for." Sergio grabbed Claude and pushed him up to the figure in the chair. Claude stared hatefully at the man.  
  
"What do you want with me?" He asked clenching his fists.  
  
"Nothing to fear, we just need you and your friends to do us, lets say, a favor." He stood up. He was wearing a long black robe with two blood red streaks on it, underneath that was a black shirt and pants, and dark brown hair. Claude stared. He was the exact same person from his nightmares.  
  
"Y-your." Claude stuttered.  
  
"Yes, I'm him." He said walking up to Claude. "I'm the one you've seen so many times at night. The one bribing you to trust me." He circled Claude as he kept his eyes on him.  
  
"I know what you want us to do." He said. "We'll go."  
  
"Ah, then no force is needed?" Cyrak asked smiling.  
  
"No." Claude said as if talking to his killer.  
  
"Wonderful." Cyrak said. "Sergio, Bright." The two bowed down in front of him. "Get the machine ready."  
  
"Yes master." Sergio and Bright said together as they walked back into the drift.  
  
"Wheres Alen?" Rena asked still in the monsters grasp.  
  
"Good gracious let her go." Cyrak said waving a hand for the monster to leave. "As for your dear Alen, well, he is not here."  
  
"And what about Westa?" Claude demanded as Rena stood by him.  
  
"So many questions, so little time." Cryrak said. "But don't worry, all your questions will be answered as soon as you get there."  
  
"And where is there?" Claude asked stepping closer to Cyrak.  
  
"That you will find out. From this point on, I am useless to you." He said turning around. "But, someone will be waiting for you at the end." He smirked and sat in the chair.  
  
"And who is this someone?" Claude asked getting more annoyed.  
  
"I told you, I am useless to you from this point on. I will not repeat myself again." Cyrak said. Sergio stepped in as Cyrak finished his sentence.  
  
"My lord, we are ready for your command." He said bowing.  
  
"Sergio, show these two to the machine and proceed with 132-X-908." Cyrak said. Sergio grinned and led Claude and Rena to the machine. Cyrak snapped his fingers and there was a rumbling sound was heard. The source of the sound was soon revealed. A huge red dragon came through a hidden door in the wall and knelt before Cyrak.  
  
"What does thy wish, sir?" It asked, as it was physic.  
  
"Well, Tresyn, I want you to follow those two kids to the past and support them when they need your help." He said. "But don't let them see you until the right time."  
  
"As you wish." Tresyn bowed and went back through the door. Sergio stepped through the door and into the room with the machine.  
  
"Here we are." He announced. "Just step in there and off ya go." Claude looked at him carefully, examining every detail on his face before stepping in. Rena followed. Sergio motioned for Bright to pull the switch. Bright pulled the switch and stood by Sergio. Just around the corner stood the girl from that afternoon. She heard and saw everything she needed to know. Just before the machine transported Claude and Rena she shot out of her hiding place and leaped into the machine.  
  
"It's that girl!" Bright called out as he lashed out at the girl but she got in the transporter and was transported with Claude and Rena. Sergio and Bright just stared.  
  
"Damn brat. What will lord Cyrak say?" Sergio asked as he turned around to walk back in the altar.  
  
"Dunno." Bright said as he followed Sergio. "Lets just hope she don't screw up anything." As the two entered the altar they bowed in front of Cyrak. He nodded and there was silence. It was to quiet for anyone to stand. So quiet you could almost hear the bugs crawling on the floor. After a minute Cyrak began laughing, a cold, pure evil laugh. Sergio and Bright got the hint and started to laugh as well. Little did Claude and Rena know that they had just been tricked into an evil scam.  
  
~~~~~~~(***)~~~~~~~  
  
Divine X: Longer chapter thank Tria.....crud, there I go again, anyway, next chapy soon, R&R plyze. 


	4. Encounter

Disclaimer: Same thing, noting new here.  
  
~Claude's POV~  
  
There we were, traveling to the past. Me, Rena, and that girl. Everything was blurry, as if we were going through a wormhole in space. Suddenly as soon as it began it ended. I collided with the ground hard. I was dazed a little from the collision. I looked around and saw Eluria. Not the Eluria I remember, but the old Eluria. Probably before the Sorcery Globe hit. I looked at my side and saw Rena just getting up. The girl continued to lay face down. I got up and walked over to her. I knelt beside her and checked her pulse.  
  
"Where are we?" Rena asked.  
  
"I think we're on El." I said looking at her. "But you would know faster than me. I've never actually lived here." I looked at the girl. Her pulse was fine, now we just need her to wake up. Rena walked over to me and knelt down.  
  
"Is she alright?" She asked me. I was just about to answer as the girl began to open her eyes. She looked at me for a long time and then leapt to her feet and backed up.  
  
"You're, you're that one..." She said.  
  
"What?" I don't know what she was saying.  
  
"You're, huh? Where are we?" She looked around, totally confused.  
  
"Expel." Rena said. "In the past." Just then I heard a voice.  
  
'Enough of this foolishness, you have a job to do.' The voice said. It sounded like Cyrak, but I couldn't really tell. I turned around and began walking toward the hill nearby.  
  
"Claude, where are you going?" Rena asked.  
  
"Somewhere." I said. "I'm not sure." As I reached the top of the hill what I saw shocked me. The town wasn't enjoying the day, but rather it was battling. Rena walked up by me and saw the battle. She sighed and turned around.  
  
"What's with this?" I asked.  
  
"Before the Sorcery Globe landed, El wasn't like by many of the other Expelians." Rena said sadly. "So they-Oh no." Rena said looking back at the town. I looked behind me and saw five soldiers running our way.  
  
"Don't move!" One of them shouted. All of them stopped in front of me.  
  
"What are you three doing here?" Another one asked.  
  
"Nothing." I said. They of course, didn't buy it.  
  
"Right, seize him!" The first one shouted. The other four grabbed me and one of them chocked me. I struggled to get free.  
  
"Claude!" Rena shouted. I reached back and grabbed the one chocking me by the neck and threw him forward. He crashed headfirst and was knocked out. The others looked at their fallen comrade, speechless. I chose that time to do a low kick on all of them. They all fell and I jumped out of their reach.  
  
"Are you o-kay?" Rena asked me as she stood by my side. I nodded and motioned for Rena to follow and we ran. The girl looked our way and followed. Once we were far from them we stopped.  
  
"You know, we still don't know your name." I said as I looked at the girl. She looked at me.  
  
"My name?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." She looked around as if I were talking to someone else.  
  
"Uh, Sophie." She said nervously.  
  
"We're not going to hurt you." Rena said. "We didn't even know you came."  
  
"Well, I did, and I'm gonna be lotsa help." She said.  
  
"Then where do we go?" I said crossing my arms.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, but I think we need to go to Lacour." She said looking toward the beach. She widened her eyes.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Rena asked looking her way. She must have seen the same thing because she widened her eyes and backed up. I turned around and saw what must have scared them. It was a huge tiger-like thing that was watching us closely. I stood still as it moved up to me. I closed my eyes so it wouldn't notice I'm alive. I heard Rena say my name quietly. I could tell the creature was inches from my face. I held my breath, as it didn't move. Moments pass and I didn't hear anything. I opened my eyes and saws the creature raising its paw, ready to strike. I was to slow for its lightning speed and was hit in the chest by the thing. I flew backward and hit the ground. I didn't stop, but kept going. I was on a hill, a steppe one, a steppe, painful one. I felt twigs stab into my side the entire way down. Just before I hit the bottom I felt my foot get caught in a hole and snapped. I cried out in pain as my foot had broken. Finally I stopped, lying there as if I were dead.  
  
"Claude!" Rena hollered as she made her way down the hill carefully. Everything began to get fuzzy as I slumped my head into the soft grass as Rena reached the bottom with Sophie. As Rena Knelt beside me, I blacked out.  
  
~Rena's POV~  
  
There he was, lying in the grass, face down. I knelt beside him and stared. He was covered in cuts and bruises. I began to cast a healing spell as Sophie came over as she was watching for the Garus (tiger thing) if it would come down. I finished the spell and looked at Sophie.  
  
"Is he alright?" She asked.  
  
"I think so." I said looking back at him. He slowly opened his eyes and stared into the cloud-covered sky.  
  
"Are you o-kay?" I asked as I grabbed his hand. He tried to answer but couldn't. It was then I heard someone holler. I looked up and saw someone dressed in black running toward us.  
  
"LOOKOUT!" He called out as u looked behind me and saw the Garus ready to attack Sophie. She backed up and tripped. The Garus was ready to strike, throwing its hand down onto Sophie. But it wasn't Sophie the Garus hit, its was the mans swords, twin swords.  
  
"Ashton." I whispered as he threw the monster off of him. He slashed at the Garus until it was down. He panted and looked at me.  
  
"Are you o-kay ma'am?" He asked me.  
  
"Yes, but, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I was just looking for refugees that are along the coast." He said. "By the way, my name is Ashton Anchors." I was about to say 'I know what your name is.' But stopped.  
  
"I'm Rena Landford." I said. "And this is Sophie." Sophie waved and smiled. Ashton spotted Claude on the ground and widened his eyes.  
  
"Is he alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Claude replied weakly. "Just, really dizzy."  
  
"O-kay, enough of this how are you stuff, lets get going to Lacour." Sophie said impatiently.  
  
"Lacour? You're going to Lacour?" Ashton asked.  
  
"Yes we are." I said.  
  
"That's where I'm going next." He said. "If you don't mind waiting for a while I'll go with you."  
  
"That would be wonderful." I said helping Claude up. "We can help you look for refugees if you want."  
  
"Alright then, lets get going." Ashton said as he began walking toward the coast. I preformed one last healing spell on Claude so he could walk. Sophie sighed and brought up the rear.  
  
~Nar. POV~  
  
The group of four walked along the coast looking for people somewhere along the shore or within a mile. After fifteen minutes of searching they found no one and caught a boat to go to Lacour. Along the ride, Claude, Rena, and Sophie told Ashton about themselves. They knew about him, but he didn't know about them. After thirty minutes it was a beautiful sunset in Hilton. Deciding to stay there for the night the four got a room and got ready for sleep. Everyone was in bed, sleeping peacefully. Everyone but Claude. He lie in bed, mind racing. He couldn't stop thinking about what Cyrak told him, everything he'd heard, seen, done. It was like a dream, a dream coming to life.  
  
"Why must it be I who goes to the past? Why not someone else?" He asked himself quietly.  
  
'Because you are the only one who can do it.' Came a voice. Claude jolted and then calmed down.  
  
"Shut up Cyrak." He said as he rolled on his side.  
  
'Tell me why I should. One good reason.'  
  
"Cuz I said so, now shut up."  
  
'You know what's in the ruins Claude. You and only you.'  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Claude lied.  
  
'Pity, you lied when you were young, and now you lie when you're older. Such a shame.'  
  
"Go away Cyrak, leave me alone." Claude nearly shouted.  
  
'Perhaps the burden is too heavy for a young soul. I knew I'  
  
"I can handle it, just shut the hell up!" Claude buried his face in his pillow and closed his eyes.  
  
'...Very well, I leave you be.' Claude sighed in relief. He looked around and laid down, ready to fall asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Divine X: Who does you want to come in next?  
  
Choices are: Leon, Precis, Celine, or.....that's it. Tell me pleze. Casha. ^_^V 


	5. Reaching Leon

Disclaimer: Why must I tell you again ....................as I was saying, TO THE STORY!  
  
The small group of people continued on their way to Lacour. The once blue sky was beginning to fill with dark clouds. Claude couldn't stop thinking about why they had come here. Why couldn't Cyrak have picked someone else? All Claude wanted to do was stay in Aria and live there with Rena. Nothing more could make him happy. Well, except for finding out about his family, and that's it. A cool wind swept over them as Ashton was finishing one of his adventure stories.  
  
"Yeah, it's gonna storm, yippee!" Sophie cried out as she jumped along. Ashton looked at her curiously. Rena giggled a little and looked over at Claude. He seemed to have found the sky very interesting at the moment.  
  
"Claude?" She said causing him to lose his train of thought.  
  
"Y-yeah?" He said nervously.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Course not, heh." He said looking at the ground. Rena looked at him for a moment then turned her attention back to Ashton. Claude felt a little guilty about lying to Rena, but he didn't want her to worry. The other thing in the back of his head was keeping the fact that Claude and Rena had come from the future a secret from Ashton. Claude sighed and looked up, only to see nothing but rain coming their way. Lacour wasn't to far so they decided to make a run for it. As they were running Sophie tripped and fell. Claude ran back and helped her up as Rena and Ashton continued to run. As Claude pulled her up something hard was smacked against his arm. He yelled and clutched his wound as the other two whipped around. Claude looked at his attacker as Rena and Ashton ran up. It was another guard.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked.  
  
"We were heading for the castle." Ashton replied. "Nothing wrong withat is there?"  
  
"Don't try and smart mouth me, Anchors. I know what your up to." The guard said. "Your sneaking refugees aren't you?"  
  
"No, I'm not." Ashton gave the most convincing face he could.  
  
"...alright, I'll let you go this time, but only this time." The guard made his way back to his post.  
  
"He always thinks I'm lying." Ashton muttered under his breath as he turned to Lacour. Soon the four were in the castle. They began their search for their friend. They turned right and walked down a hallway. Claude decided it best for everyone to stay at the top of the stairs while he went down for Leon. He made his way down the stairs and turned left into the laboratory. Claude looked around for Leon, but he wasn't there. A scientist that was working with beakers looked up and saw Claude.  
  
"May I help you?" The scientist asked setting the beakers down.  
  
"Uh, yes, I'm looking for Leon Geeste, do you know where he's at?" Claude asked stepping in a little.  
  
"I believe he is at the, uh, Hoffman Ruins." He said. No surprise there.  
  
"Do you know when he'll be back?"  
  
"Sometime this week I think."  
  
"Alright, thank you." Claude said as he turned for the door.  
  
"You're welcome." The scientist said as he picked the beakers up. Claude walked up the stairs to find the others gone. He looked around, but they were nowhere to be found. (That rhymes.^_^) He started down toward the other end of the castle where the tournaments were held. Still no one. Just as Claude was about to exit the castle he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Rena running toward him.  
  
"Claude." She panted.  
  
"What? Where's everyone?" Claude asked.  
  
"We are able to go get Leon right now." She said looking up.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait?" He asked. "I mean, he'll be back soon."  
  
"I know, but he discovered something new recently. It might be worth the trip."  
  
"Perhaps." Claude said. "Alright then. Lets go"  
  
"Great." Rena said as she grabbed his hand and ran toward the throne room. There Ashton and Sophie waited patiently. Ashton turned around as he heard Rena running up the stairs. Sophie turned also. Rena stopped in front of the king and bowed. Claude did the same.  
  
"Well now, you want permission to go to the ruins am I right?" The king asked.  
  
"Yes your highness." Rena said. "And we'd like to go as soon as possible."  
  
"Very well then. We'll make arrangements for tomorrow." The king said. "Rest up while you can."  
  
"We will." Sophie said as she bowed. The four left the throne room and went to the inn. They got a room and settled down. Claude sat on the bad, still thinking about the same thing. It was like a curse, a lifelong curse. Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. They weren't given much information as of what to do, but so far was easy. It was then that he remembered something. Dias was still here, the future Dias. Claude buried his face in his hands. His mind was buzzing, like New York. None of his thoughts ever left him, or his anger. It stayed with him and was built up with each passing day. Right now controlling his anger was a problem. Something as small as name-calling could set off that anger, and it wouldn't be nice. Claude's only solution for his anger problem was to slam something as hard as he could, even if it meant a broken bone, he couldn't care less. (Same here.-_-) Ashton was showing Sophie his swords and tricks he could do, she seemed interested. Rena to was interested and wondered if she would see Dias. It had been a long time since the last time she had seen him. She looked over at Claude who seemed very deep in thought. She was about to say something to him, but was cut off by a crack of thunder. Sophie froze and cried out, laughing afterwards. Ashton dropped his swords, nearly hitting his feet. Claude was unfazed by the strike. Rena began to wonder if he was alright. Just then Claude brought his head up.  
  
"That's it." He whispered. Rena looked at him, confused.  
  
"What?" She asked. He looked at her then the door. He pulled out his sword then ran out the door.  
  
"Claude!" Rena called out, but Claude continued to run. She told the other two to stay there as she ran out of the room. Claude ran out into the rain as it hit him like a gun. Rena ran right behind him. As she passed by a red roof house he stopped and looked back at Rena.  
  
"Claude, what are you doing?" She asked as she slowed to a stop.  
  
"Just follow me." He said starting to run again. Rena sighed and followed him up a set of stairs. About half way up Claude slipped and fell. He quickly recovered and continued up. When the two were at the top Rena noticed a familiar house.  
  
"That's Gamgee's house, isn't?" She asked looking at Claude. He nodded and walked toward the house, Rena followed. Claude knocked on the door and A little girl answered.  
  
"Who're you?" She asked. Suddenly they could hear another voice.  
  
"Celia!" Gamgee called from behind. (What's the brat's name?) "That's impolite." Gamgee walked up to the door and pushed Celia back in.  
  
"Um, sir, we heard that you could forge swords, am I right?" Claude asked.  
  
"Yes I can. Why don't you come in out of the rain." Gamgee showed them in introducing himself. Gamgee walked over to a table and picked up a sword.  
  
"You forge some nice swords." Rena stated as she looked at one of the swords.  
  
"Yes, but no one can realize how useful my work is." Gamgee said setting down the sword. "Did you want me to forge something?" Rena looked at Claude who stood up holding the Eternal Sphere.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if you could make a stronger sword out of this." Claude gave the sword to Gamgee and he studied its beauty.  
  
"Well, I might be able to. Do you have anything I could use?" Claude reached in his pocket and pulled out a hunk of mithril.  
  
"Would this do?" Claude gave the mithril to Gamgee.  
  
"Hm, this would be perfect. It might take a day or two though." Gamgee said.  
  
"We can wait." Claude said. Rena whispered something in his ear.  
  
"What about Leon?" She asked.  
  
"We'll go tomorrow." Claude said looking at her. They turned for the door about to leave but Gamgee stopped them.  
  
"Why don't you stay here until the storm goes by?" He asked.  
  
"No, thanks for the offer though, we have friends at the inn waiting on us." Claude said walking out the door with Rena. They ran back to the inn with the rain coming down harder. They reached the inn and made their way to their room. When they went in they found Ashton lying on the bed and Sophie was watching the storm from the window. Ashton looked up at the two.  
  
"Where were you?" He asked.  
  
"Ashton." Claude said sitting on his bed. "There's something you need to know." Ashton sat up right and looked at Claude.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked. Claude began to explain how Rena, Sophie, and he were from the future. After the explanation Ashton stared.  
  
"So...you guys aren't from Expel?" Ashton asked.  
  
"Me and Rena aren't, but Sophie is." Claude said.  
  
"So, where are you from?" Claude sighed.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." He said looking out the window. Sophie was bored with watching the storm so she lay down on her bed and began to fall asleep. Ashton decided to do the same and soon everyone was sleeping peacefully. From afar stood a man in the rain looking upon Lacour. He put his shining blade away and turned around, still facing Lacour.  
  
"I hope you're ready for this adventure, Claude. For you will more than likely have the hardest time among all of us." He said and started down the hill. The rain began to slowly stop and the clouds disappeared and revealed the ocean of stars. The man looked up at the moon to see a dragon shape fly across. He smiled slightly and continued on his way to Hilton.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Divine Soul: Back to Eternal Fate fer me. Who should come in next? Choices: Precis, Celine, or.......that's it. Please R&R. Casha.^_^V 


End file.
